Finding Love for the First Time
by Aubrey Rae Lynne Vail
Summary: Hakkai X OC. One shot fic. Hakkai's girlfriends parents don't approve of Hakkai. What happens?


I do not own Saiyuki. i own Aubrey Shi Hinashi and Shi Azrael Tanguri. (Two different characters.) One shot fic. Hakkai X OC.

Finding Love for the First time

As Cho Hakkai stood in the doorway,at 7 o'clock PM,of hisgirlfriends' room,he looked at her intently as she worked on her computer typing away at her final exam to graduate high school.

The girl of barely eighteen, with raven black haircut into an inverted bob withspikes in the backand aqua eyesjust typed.. and typed to be for what seemed like an eternity to Hakkai. He stood in the doorway silently waiting for Aubrey Shi to finish.

tonight , May 28th, was their two year anniversary. Hakkai had promised to take Aubrey out to a fancy dinner to celebrate.

Instead he just stood there. Waiting and watching. She hadn't known this would be her final and only grade for her senior project. in her mind, she secretly wanted to ditch her paper and just go with Hakkai to dinner. She kenew her parents wouldn't like it very much, and if she blew this, her parents would not pay for college.

Aubrey's parents, Hariyuki and Celine Hinashi, were wealthy merchants.

Hakkai sighed softly and walked over to Aubrey and put his hand on her shoulder. " We'll just do dinner another time, Ok?"

She looked over to him and her eyes widened,as she spoke" Iie! I'm almost finished! I'm not letting you waste a two month advanced time reservation expire because of me and this stupid ass paper.My parents are going to love you... this time. I know it. So, your not going to cancel it,mister, I don't think so. I rushed home to do this at two!"

"Alright, alright. Whatever you wish. I just didn't want your parents upset at us for this and cut off your college tuition. They already do not approve of us because of our age difference." He said stoically.

" Ya know, tewnty-three and eighteen is not that big of a deal. I am done now so we can go." She saved her paper that was only half finished and got up out of her chair to put her coat on, "Let's go, time's a waistin'."

Hakkai smiled softly at the raven haired girl, " Your sure that your paper is done?" He spoke as he took her hand.

"Hai." She lied through her teeth. At this point, she didn't care about her parents. She loved hakkai, and she would let no one take that from her. Not even her parents who they were leaving to meet at the present time.

As Hakkai drove to the Sushi resteraunt, the pair walked in and seated themselves across fro Aubrey's parents. Hariyuki shook Hakkai's hand and hugged his daughter.

"How is school going, Aubrey?" Hariyuki said kind of ignoring the presence of Hakkai.

" Very well, thank you, dad. I had my senior project to do." She said taking a sip of tea.

" And, did you get the paper done?" He said in a stern tone.

" Iie. I started it though. Its pretty much there. just a few odds and ends to go is all. Nothing an hour or two can't fix" She smiled as she set her tea downand heard hakkai sigh softly.

" Why did you not finish it yet?" He said gruffly.

" I wanted to spend time with Hakkai." She smiles hopefully, her mother eyeing her with a warning look that her fa ther was beginning to get pissed.

" Wrong answer. I told you the last time we spoke that if you did not get all of your work done that your tuition was going to be dropped. And you know what that means, But, I will give you one last chance to make a future for yourself." his voice low and hissing.

" But? it isn't due until the end of the month. two days from now." She said protesting.

" Silence. You will move back into our house, leave Hakkai, and finish your work. I told you the boy was bad luck and a bad influence on you." He hissed at his daughter.

Aubrey's anger welled up inside of her.

" hariyuki, stop it. you know Hakkai will take care of her." Celine tried to calm her husband.

" And what if I say no? Then what are you going to do? Ground me? I think not. I love Hakkai. He can support me. I know he can. Lets go Hakkai. We're going _home._" She drags Hakkai out to the car and makes him drive 'home'.

"I wish you would have let me cancel... All I want is for you to be happy... Nothing else matters... I know that meant alot to you..." He was cut off by Aubrey.

" Cut the crap. i know you want me happy. And all I need to be happy is you. that's it. Nothing more. All I want is what you can give me, and you alone. i have finally found love... for the first time... I love you Hakkai..." after her little speech, the two fell silent.

They arrived at the apartment and both went upstairs, to the livingroom. Aubrey on the sofa and Hakkai on the chair. Hakkai finally broke the silence.

" You have said what I want to hear...That you need me... but most important, you love me. i love you , too... I was saving this for whenboth of us were ready.. but i guess, this is the time..." He slips a ring on her finer of pure platinum silver with three inset diamonds.

Aubrey's lips crush against his in a punishing kiss as she slides her tongue into his mouth.

Hakkai knew their was no need for words, this is all he needed. his tongue entered her cavern leaving no place untouched.

Her hands ran through his brown locks as she felt his hand travel upward to her tender chest. She let out a stiffled moan as fox ears began to appear on her head.

hakkai began to kiss her neck at the pulse point . She began to purr in content.

He then threw her gently to the couch as he let out a groan in response to her delacate touch to his shaft.

She loosened his zipper to ease the tension of his hardened manhood.

he stripped off her clothes as he roamed her flesh and his hand felt its way down to her core. He stuck, one, two, then three fingers within her as he felt her walls pulse.

Aubrey quickly unbuttoned his silky black shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor. Her hand traced his keyed chest. His hands exited her core and found their way to her chest once again.

She moaned in response to her lovers' ministrations. She grabbed his hips and began to grind them against her own. Her desires of pleasure increasing.

Hakkai answered her as his mouth captured her nipple as he began to suck. He removed his pants quickly as he spread her legs and positioned his member at her enterance. " Ready, beautiful?" was his only words.

" Hai." She whispered in a low moan as she prepared herself for his entery.

He thrusts gently within Aubrey as she winces a bit biting her lower lip to prevent a whimper.

After her body has time to adjust to his large size, she kisses him to give him a green light.

Hakkai begins to thrust at a sensual pace, but before long, he is thrusting as hard a pace as he can manage without hurting Aubrey.

" H-harder..." She manages to stammer out between panted breaths as her nether reigions pulse perfusely. Sweat glisten ing on her body.

Hakkai manages to oblige her with hard and deep thrusts as his climax keeps building.

Aubrey screams out his name as she reaches nirvana.

Hakkai rides down his own climax as he thrusts through it releasing his hot seed within her as it oozes out.

" Aishiteru, migoto.." He mutters as he pulls out of herand laying beside her and covering them both with a blanket as Aubrey whispers in his ear " Always and forever until death do us part."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oky dokey. enough sexthoughts for one night. its late and i've got school. so R&R. laters!

Oh .. PLEASE R&R... heh. if ya want. i thnk it wasn't that great 'cause it was short, but i'll leave it up to you. laters.

Aubrey: Z...z...Z...Z...z...Z... mya... merowr...purrrrrrrrrrrrrr.


End file.
